


All I want for Christmas is you

by LostInTheCrowd546



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Fluff, M/M, christmas fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheCrowd546/pseuds/LostInTheCrowd546
Summary: A collection of fluffy multi-ship Sanders Sides oneshots celebrating the holiday season.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Intrulogical - Relationship, Lociet, Logicality, Logince, Moxiety, Platonic RemRom, Prinxiety, Remile, Rociet - Relationship, Royality - Relationship, anciet - Relationship, intruality - Relationship, intruxiety, mociet
Comments: 21
Kudos: 117





	1. Day 1 - “Picking a tree” - Royality

Roman chuckled as he opened the door to the Imagination and Patton flung himself face first into the snow littered all across the ground. When he sat up, still giggling like a child, his grey hat was freckled with specks of white and his mittens were absolutely smothered in the cold white stuff. Roman rolled his eyes and stepped towards his boyfriend as he fell back and stared up at the sky. The prince had set the it so it mimicked the time of day it was, so the sky above was rapidly loosing sunlight.  
‘It’s so beautiful, Ro.’ Patton sighed contentedly. Roman smiled and pulled him to his feet, wrapping his arms around him.  
‘Just like you then.’ Patton giggled again and stood up on his tiptoes, his eyes slipping shut with a soft sigh as his lips found Roman’s. He felt warm and safe, knowing someone loved him and would protect him from any and all evils that came their way.  
They pulled away slowly and Patton gently unwound his fingers from Roman’s chestnut hair as the other gave him one last squeeze around the waist. Roman then stooped down and picked up the old-fashioned lamp he’d brought and threw an arm around Patton’s shoulders, leading him into the forest he’d conjured.  
‘So,’ Patton smiled up at him as they weaved their way through the firs all around them. ‘What type of tree are we looking for?’  
‘One that isn’t too tall or too wide, but we don’t want a shrivelled up one either.’ Roman kissed the top of his head and took his arm off Patton’s shoulders. ‘We’ll find it quicker if we split.’  
‘I’ll yell if I find anything.’ Patton gave one last smile then started in the opposite direction to his boyfriend.  
Honestly, he had no idea what he was looking for and continued wandering aimlessly for a while, before a beautiful tree caught his eye. The fir was wide at the bottom and got thinner towards the top with gorgeous dark green pines stretching all across it; at about six foot tall, Patton decided, it was the prefect size for the Common Room.  
Patton called out to his boyfriend and Roman joined him, coming up behind him and kissing his neck when he saw the tree.  
‘It’s perfect, baby.’ Roman handed him the lamp and conjured up an axe, then started swinging at the trunk of the fir. Patton was suddenly very glad he’d agreed to come along on the trip: watching his boyfriend’s back and arm muscles move gracefully whenever he took a swing was mesmerising.  
Quickly snapping himself out of his trance, Patton rushed forward to help catch the tree as it fell, setting it down gently in the snow.  
‘How do we get it home?’ Patton asked, leaning into Roman’s touch as the other gently tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Then he stepped back and made a gesture with his hand, and suddenly beside them both was a magnificent red sled was beside them. Drawn by two gorgeous reindeer, it was trimmed with gold on the edges and decorated with green on the sides and back.  
Patton stepped up to it and gently stroked one of the reindeers neck, marvelling at the softness of its fur before turning back to Roman, who was stood by the side. With one hand, he opened the door and held the other out to Patton, helping him up into the front seat before hauling the tree into the back and securing it tightly. He then joined his boyfriend in the front, taking the reins in his hands and casting a glance down to Patton.  
‘You cold?’  
Patton hadn’t even realised his fingers were numb from when he’d rolled in the snow earlier. ‘A little.’  
Roman smiled and waved his hand again, materialising a thick woolly blanket across their laps as he put an arm around Patton and flicked the reins.


	2. Day 2 - “Deck the halls” - Anxciet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s important to make sure the inside of the Mindpalace is beautiful.

‘Why does Patton always insist on so many trees?’ Janus sighed and threw another roll of fairy lights up to Virgil, who was perched rather precariously on the top step of a ladder. The other rolled his eyes with a playful huff as he started to unravel the tangled strings.   
‘Because it brings Christmas joy or something.’   
Janus let out a quiet laugh as he started winding multicoloured tinsel around the bottom of the tree. ‘Because he wants to impress Roman.’  
‘That’s a better answer.’ Janus looked up at his boyfriend and could almost feel his heart miss a beat at the smile on his face. It was rare to see Virgil’s smile reach his eyes, but Janus had started seeing it more and more these days; it just somehow made him look more beautiful than he already was.   
Janus was snapped out of his thoughts by Virgil hopping down from the ladder and crossing his arms across his chest. ‘What’re you staring at?’  
The human side of Janus’s face flushed red and he diverted his eyes away from his boyfriend, focussing instead on opening a box of ornaments. ‘Nothing.’  
‘Uh huh.’ Virgil gently nudged him with his hip as he picked up a small red bauble. ‘You totally weren’t staring at me or anything..’  
‘Definitely.’   
They kept decorating the tree, winding sparkly tinsel and lights around it before moving onto the fireplace and banister. When they were finished, the Common Room looked so beautiful and both the Sides were positively exhausted.   
Sat on the couch with with Virgil in his lap, Janus smiled at their work. It was rare that they got any quality time together anymore, just the two of them; there was usually always someone else around whenever they wanted a couple moment. It was nice to have some peace and quiet for once.   
‘Jan?’ Virgil’s soft voice drew his attention to his boyfriend and he smiled, gently running a hand through his hair.   
‘Yes?’  
Virgil nodded to the tree by the fireplace. ‘We don’t have a star to put on top of that.’   
Janus thought for a moment then waved his hand and upon seeing what his boyfriend had put on the tree, Virgil sat up with a squeak, a blush spreading rapidly across his face. Sat on the very top was now a slight figure with black semi-see-through wings, a short purple dress and fishnet tights.   
Virgil covered his face with his hands to hide how red he was as Janus shuffled closer with a quiet chuckle. ‘Janus...’  
Janus coaxed Virgil’s hands away from his face and took them in his own. ‘I think it looks beautiful.’   
Virgil leaned forward and buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder as Janus pulled him back into his lap. ‘I hate you..’  
‘I love you too, sweetheart.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not burnt out yet-


	3. Day 3 - “Let it snow” - Dukexiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do when your beloved has never seen snow before...?

Remus tugged on his coat and zipped it up to his chin, checking himself one last time in the mirror before he took a deep breath and opened his door. He’d been a little jumpy ever since Virgil had asked to meet him outside the Imagination in warm clothing, and he didn’t really have any idea why. He knew his boyfriend would never do anything to make him feel uncomfortable so he had no reason to be as jittery as he was. He just couldn’t help it. 

‘There you are.’ Remus smiled as he met Virgil’s eyes, his nerves now long forgotten. His boyfriend stepped up to him and pulled Remus close by his waist, kissing him tenderly. Remus melted into the kiss, pressing closer to Virgil and winding his arms around his neck. They pulled apart slowly and Remus gently stroked the baby hairs at the nape of Virgil’s neck.   
‘You expected me not to show?’ Remus raised an eyebrow and Virgil shrugged slightly, and the latter could feel his boyfriend trying to pull them closer together, even though there was virtually no space between them anyway.   
‘Part of me thought you’d chicken out.’ Virgil mumbled, pressing two chaste kisses to Remus’s cheek and jawline. The dark side of Creativity chuckled but then his face grew serious again.   
‘What did you want to show me, Emo?’  
Virgil smiled and took Remus’s hand, interlocking their fingers tightly before he gently pulled him to the door of the Imagination. Remus raised an eyebrow as Virgil pulled him through the door and then shut it behind them. 

Before them was a gorgeous landscape, beautiful thick dark green fir trees to the left and right; rolling hills to the north that stretched further than the eye could see; and just in front of them was a wooden log cabin that had two levels and a thin stream of smoke coming from the chimney. 

And the best part? The whole thing was covered in snow. 

Remus’s eyes widened in awe and curiosity, but he still pressed himself back up against Virgil, who was stood behind him, all the same. His boyfriend kissed his hair and squeezed his waist from behind, softly murmuring in his ear.   
‘It’s okay, Rem. I know you’ve never seen snow before, go explore.’   
At his boyfriend’s words, he took off at lightning speed into the snow, leaving a chuckling Virgil behind him. Remus launched himself into a huge pile of snow, gasping when he felt the sudden freezing cold sensation on his face and hands; then he jumped to his feet and ran into the trees, smacking the frost covered branches as he went. He bolted back into the first clearing and ran into Virgil’s open arms, sending them both toppling back into the snow. 

Virgil laughed, pulling Remus onto his chest as the other panted slightly, still out of breath from his burst of excitement. ‘Did you have fun, love?’  
Remus hummed in agreement and kissed Virgil’s neck, winding his arms around his boyfriend. ‘I can’t believe you remembered I’ve never seen snow before.’  
‘Of course I did.’ Virgil sat up, pulling Remus up with him. ‘Now, let’s have some fun.’ 

The couple spent the next few hours doing anything and everything either of them could imagine to do with snow: building snowmen, making snow angels and even having a snowball fight. It was probably one of the best days of Remus’s life, aside from the day Virgil had said he loved him too. The sun was beginning to set in the Imagination when the two finally started to wind down from the vicious snowball fight, and Remus, dripping wet from rolling around in the snow, flopped onto Virgil, soaking him more than he already was.   
His boyfriend playfully pushed him over and he fell back onto his butt with a soft thump.   
‘Happy?’ Virgil asked playfully, jumping back with a laugh as Remus swung his legs at his shins, trying to knock him over.   
Remus huffed and pushed back his hair from his eyes. ‘Bitch.’   
Virgil rolled his eyes and held out a hand to his boyfriend, pulling him up and kissing him gently. Remus pulled back slowly and shivered, making Virgil laugh and incline his head at the cabin behind them, the warm-looking inviting light from the windows starting to glow in the rapidly fading light.   
Virgil slipped an arm around Remus’s waist and smiled down at him. ‘Looks cozy in there.’  
Remus let out a laugh as Virgil led him to the door of the cabin, his boyfriend’s eyes as warm and inviting as the cabin itself. ‘You’re a sap, y’know that?’  
‘You love it.’   
He laughed as Remus pushed past him to get inside and next to the fire, then shut the door to the outside world. From now on, Virgil decided, it was just him and the love of his life. Just them. 

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s mah birthday, it’s mah birthday-  
> Love y’all!


	4. Day 4 - “Kissing by the firelight” - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Virgil hates to admit it late one night, maybe Roman was onto something with the whole “Turn the Mindpalace into a cabin” idea.

Virgil rolled on his side to face the fireplace, his back now to the staircase as he let the blanket he’d dragged down from his room fall from his top half and ball up around his legs. Ordinarily, that would’ve been a pain in the ass, but tonight he didn’t mind: the warmth from the roaring fire in the hearth meant he didn’t necessarily need the blanket wrapped around him. 

Just as he was about to close his eyes and attempt to fall back asleep, Virgil heard a pair of feet quietly pad across the hall and start down the stairs and he smiled slightly. He knew just from the sound that it was Logan; his theory being confirmed when said Side let out a low chuckle at his boyfriend laying in front of the fire. As slightly creepy as it was, he could pick out which Side was moving around by just their footsteps: Roman had typically very heavy footfalls that announced his presence very clearly; Patton had very dainty and light steps, almost as if he danced everywhere around the house; but Logan’s were always in between, almost as if every step was carefully calculated.

Logan laid down behind Virgil, wrapping a strong arm around his waist and pulling him closer to his chest. Virgil smiled again and flopped onto his back, laughing slightly when he crushed Logan’s arm under him. He arched his back up and allowed his boyfriend to untangle his arm from beneath him as Logan spoke quietly.   
‘What’re you doing down here, mon amour?’  
Virgil flushed a little at the nickname, but rolled with it anyway, playing with the stray strands of hair that had fallen out of Logan’s usual pushed-back style. ‘I love sleeping in front of the fire.’  
Logan hummed softly and leant down, kissing his cheek lightly. ‘You don’t seem to be doing much sleeping..’  
‘Not much, no.’ Virgil admitted, trying to pull Logan flush closer. In the orange glow of the fire, he could make out every dip, every curve, every edge on Logan’s face and body, and his beauty stunned Virgil for a few seconds. Logan, of course, noticed the change in his boyfriend’s face and smirked, kissing along Virgil’s collarbone and his neck when he gently tilted his head up to expose his neck.   
‘I take it you don’t mind the fire either?’ Virgil mumbled as Logan finished with his neck and coaxed his face back down to look at him in the eyes and he smiled.   
‘One of these days, you’re going to have to tell Roman you like the cabin idea.’   
Virgil started laughing quietly and wound his fingers into the back of Logan’s hair, very aware of his boyfriend’s hand travelling further up under his shirt then back down his stomach, getting dangerously close to the waistband of his pyjama trousers.   
‘Yeah, no. I’ll never admit to it.’   
It was Logan’s turn to laugh, before he leaned down once more and recaptured their lips with a soft, contented sigh. Virgil wound his arms around Logan’s neck and started to wrap his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, the sound of the fire behind them crackling away. 

Neither of them noticed the fire had died out, nor would they have cared much if they did. 

As clique as it was, Virgil loved kissing by the firelight with his one true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know, during the time I’m updating this, chances are there won’t be an update on my other story. I know I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger but my mental state really can’t keep up with updating two things at once.   
> Love y’all!


	5. Day 5 - “Something beautiful” - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gives his boyfriends the best gift they could ever imagine. 
> 
> (Human AU and trans Patton)

The days leading up to Christmas had been a wonderful celebration for the four of them, full of kisses, affection and one hell of a lot of fake snow. Seriously, Logan and Virgil were starting to think that their other two boyfriends had a mild addiction to the stuff, but they didn’t really mind. Watching Patton and Roman play in fake snow somehow made the other two fall in love with them even more, so they didn’t really mind. 

It was the fifth of December when Logan, Virgil and Roman came down one morning to find Patton standing in front of the TV, his hands behind his back and a nervous but beautiful smile on his freckle-smattered face.   
‘You okay, Pat?’ Virgil asked, immediately on guard as he put his hand on his boyfriend’s arm and rubbed it.   
Patton chuckled and squeezed Virgil’s hand, keeping one of his hands behind him as he replied. ‘I’m fine, Virge. Better than fine, actually. Just sit down and lemme explain.’  
The other three shared a concerned and confused look as Patton took a deep breath then produced a small wrapped parcel from behind his back. It was probably about the length of an index finger and Patton fiddled with it as he spoke.   
‘I have an early present for you all, and I want you to open it together.’   
Logan raised an eyebrow, slightly sceptical. ‘This couldn’t wait until Christmas Day, sweetheart?’  
‘Not really, no..’ 

Patton hesitated for a second, inspecting the parcel carefully, then threw it to Roman, who caught it neatly. He slowly unwrapped it as the other two watched on with unerring intensity and Patton wrung his hands together. Letting the festive wrapping paper slowly fall to the floor, Roman furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the small stick in his hand, but then the realisation hit him and his head snapped up to look at his boyfriend.   
‘Princey..?’ Virgil asked, gently touching Roman’s shoulder and taking the stick that his boyfriend held it towards him, Roman’s eyes still on their other boyfriend. Virgil met eyes with Logan and shrugged, then looked down at what his boyfriend had passed him. 

A positive pregnancy test. 

It clicked for both Logan and Virgil at the same time and now all three of Patton’s boyfriends were staring at him, mouths open. Patton grinned and from his poket, pulled out a photo of an ultrasound showing the tiny human growing inside him.   
Logan stood first, wrapping Patton in a tight embrace as his boyfriend started to cry. Roman and Virgil followed next, tucking themselves under Logan’s arms to get to Patton and holding him close, all four of them now crying. 

‘We..’ Virgil stammered suddenly, making the others turn to him. ‘We’re gonna be dads?’  
Patton smiled up at him through the tears and pressed up against him, kissing his lips gently. ‘Yes we are, Spider.’ 

The next few hours were full of cuddles and kisses, and all four marvelled at the tiny life growing inside of their boyfriend. 

Something beautiful was going to happen, and the news of this was the best present any of them could’ve ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support, it’s been wonderful.   
> Love y’all!


	6. Day 6 - “Warm hugs” - Rociet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus always get cold in winter, so Roman takes some time to warm him up.

All the Sides knew that Janus got colder than most during the winter months, and December in particular was troublesome for him. It surprised absolutely nobody when Janus disappeared for a few days, most likely having made himself a nest somewhere in the Mindpalace to keep himself warm like he did most years, but Roman started to get slightly concerned when he hadn’t seen him in a little over a week. 

‘Why don’t you go have another look for him?’ Virgil asked from the other end of the couch, making Roman jump from his concerned thoughts.   
‘Excuse me?’  
Virgil set down his phone and threw a pillow at the Prince, earning a few offended noises from Roman. ‘Go and look for him again. You’re obviously distracted and worried for him so just go.’   
Roman rolled his eyes with a flustered huff. ‘I’m not worried, I’m just wondering where he is.’  
Virgil coughed violently and then sat back in his chair. ‘I’m sorry, I’m just allergic to your bullshit.’ Roman felt himself flush and silently cursed himself for blushing so easily. ‘Look, if you like the guy, just tell him.’  
‘If you can find him.’ Roman jumped out of his skin again as his brother popped up behind him, draping himself across the arm of the couch.   
Roman quickly looked between the two and then buried his face in his hands with a quiet groan. ‘Great, now both of you know.’  
‘Believe me, my dear brother,’ Remus grinned as he fiddled with the black nail polish on his thumb. ‘The only person who doesn’t know is Janus.’  
Roman groaned again, running a hand through his chestnut hair as the other two laughed, then glared at them both in turn and got up, heading up the stairs. 

He reached the top and then stopped with a quiet sigh: where the hell had Janus got to? When he’s first disappeared, the Sides had looked up and down for him, to no avail because although Janus was the second tallest amongst them, he was definitely the most flexible, able to fit into spaces only a professional contortionist should really be able to. Plus, he always knew the best hiding places to set up his nest, so these two factors made him almost impossible to find. Roman sighed quietly and then slipped into his room to get properly dressed, but nearly screamed when he saw the other figure in his bed. 

Janus looked up at him tiredly and then flopped onto his back with a huff, drawing Roman’s duvet closer around his body. Roman himself swallowed nervously, a glow starting on his face and the back of his neck at how damn cute Janus looked. He cleared his throat and sat down on the edge of his bed, being careful not to sit on Janus’s legs.   
‘You alright?’  
Janus rolled his head to look at him and smiled slyly to himself. ‘I’m cold-blooded and it’s winter. Yeah,’ He chuckled. ‘My life’s brilliant.’  
Roman grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘Sorry.’   
Janus flipped onto his back and Roman caught a glimpse of the gold and black sweater him and Patton had designed for him the year previously before he pulled the duvet up again.   
‘Hope you don’t mind me being in here. Your room has always been the warmest and you have the thickest duvet.’  
Roman’s heart rate increased stupidly at that statement and he shook his head slightly. ‘O-Of course not.’  
Janus smiled at him and then shivered violently and Roman wanted so badly to reach out and touch him and comfort him. 

But Janus beat him to it. 

The other reached out and caught his arm, tangling his fingers into Roman’s cropped jumper and holding on for dear life. They locked eyes for a brief moment before Janus smiled slightly and pulled Roman into bed next to him, winding his multiple arms around the Prince and pulling him against his chest as Roman squeaked quietly and flushed.   
‘Oh my god, you’re so warm..’ Janus murmured, his hands brushing against the skin on Roman’s middle, making him wish he had something more than his tattered cropped jumper on. Janus laughed at how red Roman was and raised a hand to cup the Prince’s face, gently caressing his cheek as Roman shivered a little, despite the heat radiating off his body.   
Janus still held Roman’s face in his hand, watching his face carefully. ‘You have beautiful eyes, did you know that?’  
Roman was about to make a snarky reply when he met eyes with Janus and instantly recognised the look on his face because he was pretty sure that was the look he had whenever he looked at Janus. After a second of hesitation, Roman leant down to meet Janus halfway and their lips met with the perfect amount of force. The Prince inhaled sharply at the new but wonderful sensation of the kiss and he kissed back harder, but Janus took full control of the situation, pulling him flush closer. 

They broke apart with a quiet sigh from both. Roman let a smile spread across his face and he looked away with a blush, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Janus laughed and rolled on his side, sending Roman sprawling onto the bed next to him with an offended noise. The other laughed and pulled him closer again, pressing a chaste kiss to Roman’s forehead, resting his chin atop his head.   
‘Jan-‘ Roman began, but Janus interrupted him.   
‘Hush, puppy,’ He muttered, and Roman jumped at the nickname. ‘You’re warm.’   
‘Well, in that case..’ Roman mumbled, then wound his arms around Janus’s neck and put his legs around his waist, trying to bring them closer together. Janus smiled and slipped his arms around Roman’s waist. 

Later, Janus would thank Roman for the warm hugs that had stopped his shivering and coldness. After that day, the Prince was more than happy to give his now-boyfriend cuddles whenever he required it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	7. Day 6 - “Kissing under the mistletoe” - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year, Roman has the brilliant idea of putting up mistletoe around the Mindpalace, in the hope that one day, he’ll catch his crush underneath it.

One year, Roman had the “brilliant” idea of putting up mistletoe all over the Mindpalace, with the strict rule that you absolutely had to kiss whomever was under it. Roman and Patton had no problem with the idea, Logan didn’t really mind it, and Virgil had taken to physically dipping the other person ballroom-style just to annoy Roman. But, whenever Logan was under the mistletoe with him, however, Virgil would just give him a quick peck, nothing more. 

For that, Roman was more than slightly grateful. Because Logan was the whole reason behind the idea: Roman had a huge crush on the logical facet but hadn’t worked up the nerve to tell him. Maybe today, he thought to himself as he hopped down the final step of the staircase and nearly bumped straight into Logan.   
Roman smiled up at him in apology and started to move around him to get to the kitchen, when Logan caught his hand and spun him back around to face him.   
‘Whatcha doing, Nerd?’ Roman flushed slightly at how close they were and was half expecting Logan to release his hand, and he blushed further when he didn’t.

Logan nodded to the ceiling above them as a smile grew on his face. Roman tilted his head slightly in confusion, but his heart jumped out of his chest when he looked up and saw the distinctive green and white plant above their heads. 

His head snapped back down as Logan placed a cool hand on the side of his face and drew him closer. Roman completely froze for a second when their lips touched for the first time, gentle and cautious, and Logan was about to pull away when he finally came to his senses, grabbing his tie, pulling his face down and bringing their lips back together. Roman felt Logan smile into the kiss and pulled him closer by the waist, and Roman wound his arms around his shoulders, standing up on his tiptoes to reach Logan’s lips. In response to this, Logan picked Roman up by the bottom of his thighs and Roman squeaked in surprise, but instinctively wrapped his legs around Logan’s middle anyway. 

He very faintly heard the sound of a photo being taken in the background but when both him and Logan slowly opened their eyes and finally broke apart, whoever had taken it had ran.   
Logan gently set Roman down and smirked, tucking a strand of hair back into place. ‘Merry Christmas.’  
Roman was still having a GayPanicTM when Logan laughed and walked away, the sensation of the kiss still wreaking havoc in his head. All he could think when he sank down to the floor, still grinning like an idiot, was that he’d have to track down whoever took that photo to enjoy for himself later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	8. Day 8 - “Christmas cookies” - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton loves baking for his fam-ILY, and sometimes gets his boyfriend in on the shenanigans too.

Patton hummed quietly to himself as he moved about the kitchen, putting several ingredients into the mixture as he went. It was fairly early in the morning, about half seven, and nobody else was downstairs yet; he’d heard Logan moving about a few minutes ago to go take a shower, but that was pretty much it for activity in the Mindpalace, which meant that he was still wearing his cat onesie as he cooked. 

All the Sides loved Patton’s Christmas cookies, so he made an effort to bake a few batches every year. He loved baking them, not only because they tasted pretty good if he did say so himself, but he also loved it because of the others faces whenever he put down a full plate of still-warm cookies on the table. It was wonderful. 

Patton stopped moving about to mix the ingredients together and then jumped, nearly dropping the bowl in the process when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind and a chin rest on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side and kissed Virgil’s cheek as his boyfriend squeezed his waist, then picked up the bowl again and started mixing.   
‘Morning, sweetheart.’ Virgil mumbled, pressing a kiss to Patton’s neck. ‘You’re up early.’   
Patton chuckled, setting down the bowl and spinning in his boyfriend’s arms to face him. ‘As are you.’

Virgil then leant down and kissed him softly, bringing one hand up to brush through Patton’s hair and cup his cheek. Patton giggled into the kiss and pressed himself closer, trailing his fingers from the short hair on the side of Virgil’s head down to his neck. They broke apart slowly, and Patton kissed Virgil’s bottom lip, then tuned back to the mix. 

‘Did you eat some of the batter? I could taste it in your mouth.’ Virgil asked, his tone slightly panicked, making Patton smile whilst he added some more sugar to the batter. He never used a recipe for the cookies, he always just threw in the ingredients as he went, and somehow they always turned out just as good.   
‘I did,’ He interrupted his boyfriend as Virgil started to make a panicked retort. ‘But this mix has no raw eggs in it, I used peanut butter instead, so it’s perfectly safe to eat.’   
Virgil sighed in relief and Patton laughed at his boyfriend’s protectiveness, before spooning a small part of the batter out and turning to him.   
‘Can you try a bit?’   
Virgil took the spoon and tasted it, and Patton watched as his face lit up; and he was suddenly reminded of why he loved baking so much, the exact face Virgil was making. The utter joy on his boyfriend’s face was too much for him, and he turned away, a blush quickly spreading on his face. 

‘What?’ Virgil asked, tilting his head at his boyfriend’s embarrassment. Patton bit his lip and buried his face into Virgil’s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. ‘Pat..?’  
‘You’re so handsome..’ Patton murmured, his face going even redder.   
Virgil laughed and kissed his hair a few times. ‘Baby, you’re adorable.’  
Patton took another moment to pull himself together, before he straightened up, kissed Virgil’s jawline and then went back to the batter. He poured it into the preprepared oven tin, smoothed it out, and then put it in the oven. Setting the timer, he faced his boyfriend again, and then almost yelped in surprise when Virgil took him in his arms, spun him around and then backed him up against the wall in the hallway. 

‘How long is on that timer?’ Virgil asked, his voice low and soft, like velvet.   
Patton had to take a second to collect his thoughts enough to form understandable sentences. ‘Twenty minutes...’

Virgil hummed quietly and pressed the first of many kisses to follow on Patton’s lips. ‘Plenty of time. Now,’ He smiled, making Patton’s heart stop. ‘Do me a favour and gimme some sugar.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...I’ve just started a Christmas Murder Mystery with my friends and I’m in charge of the whole thing. I don’t know how or if it’ll affect my ability to write these, but if it does I’ll make it up to you all.   
> Love y’all <3


	9. Day 9 - “A Christmas morning surprise” - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton loves Christmas, as does Virgil, so when Christmas morning rolls around, you bet that the emo has something special prepared for his boyfriend.

‘Virgil!’ Patton shook Virgil’s shoulder, laughing when his boyfriend groaned and rolled alway from him, mumbling about it being too early. ‘Virgil, wake up, it’s Christmas!’  
‘Patton, it’s too early.’ Virgil groaned, tugging the blanket further across him, laughing quietly when Patton wined at the cold air that hit him. ‘Go back to sleep, or go downstairs and annoy Logan.’  
‘But I wanna annoy you.’ Patton held the last word as Virgil stayed silent, not turning over for fear of meeting his boyfriend’s puppy eyes. ‘Please?’  
Virgil sighed and sat up after a moment, causing Patton to squeal excitedly and pull on a shirt, racing out of the room before Virgil could even get out of bed.  
‘This is gonna be a long day...’ He mumbled. 

‘This one’s for you, Doom and Gloom.’ Roman passed Virgil a small box, with a small tag signed with Logan and Roman’s signature. Virgil opened the small box, smiling as he gently removed the earrings the two had given him. They were small and black with a silver spiderweb painted on them.  
‘Thanks, guys.’ Roman snuggled further into the crook of Logan’s arm as Patton picked up a box tucked right at the back of the lit up tree.  
‘Who’s that for?’ Janus asked from his seat on the armrest, stroking Remus’s hair and watching as Patton turned the box over in his hands, eventually finding the label and reading it.  
‘It’s to all of us, from Virge.’ Virgil smiled as Patton began to unwrap the box with care, opening it and reaching inside, finding a small piece of paper and bringing it out.  
‘Read it out.’ He instructed, and the other five gave him a quizzical look, then turned their gazes back to Patton who began to read. 

‘“Dear Roman, Logan, Janus, Patton and Remus.  
There’s a reason why you haven’t received a gift from me this morning as of yet, but you will soon enough. In the living room there are five clues, one clue for each of you: Remus’s are in green, Janus’s in yellow, Roman’s in red, Logan’s in navy and Patton’s in baby blue. Figure out what each clue means to find your gift.  
Good luck and have fun,  
Virgil.”’ 

Patton finished reading and smiled up at his boyfriend, who gestured for the others to start looking; everyone except Logan springing up and starting the search. Logan rolled his eyes at his friends’ antics and got up himself, leaving a smirking Virgil sitting, watching the others searching for clues.  
‘I found one!’ Remus jumped up, holding a small slip of green paper in his hand. ‘That was easy, Virge, you need to learn to hide things better.’  
‘They get harder to find as you go along.’ Virgil responded, smiling even further when Roman jumped up from under the table, having found his first one too. 

About half an hour later, Logan and Janus had found their gifts: Virgil had gifted Logan a beautiful looking watch, and Janus a new book on hypnosis, something he was fascinated with. Roman, Patton and Remus were still yet to find their gifts, but an excited squeal from upstairs alerted them to the fact that Roman had found his; their suspicions were confirmed when Roman raced down the stairs, two posters in hand and launched himself at Virgil, squealing thank you.  
‘I can’t believe you remembered!’ Virgil rolled his eyes and hugged Roman back, who pulled away and showed the other two the Jack and Sally posters Virgil had gifted him.  
A few moments later, Remus bounded down the stairs, holding multiple sticks of exotic flavoured deodorants in his arms and a huge smile on his face. ‘Thanks, Vee!’ He called, getting a smile in response as he opened one of them and began chewing. ‘Oo, mango!’  
‘It would appear that Patton is the last to find his gift.’ Logan noted. ‘What a coincidence.’ He smirked over at Virgil, who stuck his tongue out at the nerd. Footsteps came from the staircase, and Patton’s petite frame followed it, frowning as he read over the clue in his hand.  
‘What’s up, Pat?’ Roman asked.  
‘I can’t figure out this clue.’ Patton held out the slip of paper to Roman. ‘The last bit’s in French, I can’t read French.’ Roman tilted his head and read it out.

‘“Well done for getting this far, Patton. You are almost ready to receive your gift, and I know you’ve looked everywhere for your prize, but there is one place that you haven’t looked.’ Roman switched from English to French effortlessly. ‘“Essayez de regarder dans la poche du pantalon sombre. Il contiendra votre cadeau. C'est quelque chose qui se fait attendre depuis longtemps, mais qui, espérons-le, en vaut la peine.”’ 

He looked up at Virgil, eyes wide with shock, then back at Patton. ‘The French means: “Try looking in the dark one's trouser pocket. It will contain your gift. It is something that is long overdue, but hopefully well worth the wait.”’ 

Patton raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a white velvet box, getting down on one knee; Patton’s mouth fell open as the other Sides gasped in unison and Virgil began.  
‘Patton, I love you. You were one of the first to open your heart to me, and you showed me what it means to be loved. When I realised that I had fallen for you, it terrified me, not only because of the thought of you saying no, but the thought of you saying yes scared me just as much. I was afraid that you’d realise that I’m not good enough for you, I never have been, and I doubt I ever will be. This is long overdue, and I’m sorry about that, but if you’ll have me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.’  
He smiled and opened the case. ‘Patton, will you do the extraordinary honour of marrying me?’  
‘Of course I will.’ Patton choked out his response and Virgil smiled in relief, slipping the ring onto his finger. He stood and pulled Patton close to him, kissing him for a long moment, before both of them laughed and turned to their friends, who began to congratulate them. 

Virgil and Patton never left each other’s side that day, Virgil’s arm stayed around Patton’s waist even when he was cooking Christmas dinner for them. Then after a hearty three course meal, they all collapsed on the sofa, each couple snuggling up with each other as they watched the fluffiest Christmas movies they could find; before they all sank out back to their rooms, Patton and Virgil falling into bed, arms still around each other. 

It was a perfect day, spent in the perfect way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know, you had Moxiety yesterday, but this ship is too wholesome-
> 
> Just a little add on, English is my first language. If the French is wrong, I apologise, and feel free to correct me if you wish.


	10. Day 10 - “Winter sniffles” - Mociet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets sick on the night him and his newlywed husband are supposed to be going to a Christmas party.

‘You ready to go, Pat?’ Janus called up the stairs, buttoning up his black suit jacket and readjusting the yellow shirt underneath. Him and his newlywed husband, Patton, had been invited to a Christmas party hosted by Janus’s side of the family. A few days ago, they’d agreed to get ready to leave about an hour before the party was due to start, just to be sure they’d get there with plenty of time. 

The couple had married in the spring of that very year after five years of dating, so this would be their first Christmas as a married couple. And saying Patton was excited about it was one heck of an understatement: he was absolutely ecstatic. Since Patton’s job allowed him to be off for the Christmas holidays, Janus had come home from work to find the house positively decked out in everything Christmassy: tinsel wound around the front fence, lights strung around the top of the house, even an inflatable Santa in the front garden, you name it, they probably had it up. 

Janus didn’t much mind it though, despite not being much of a fan of Christmas, because when it got to that special time of year, his husband couldn’t stop smiling. To him, Christmas was about family and love, two things Patton himself relished in. Janus loved watching his gorgeous brown eyes light up when he brought down the decorations from the attic, or how the dimples in his cheeks never seemed to disappear because of how much he was grinning. It made the whole holiday worth it. 

After getting no response from his husband, Janus tilted his head in confusion and stepped up on the first stair, calling up again. ‘Patton? You okay?’  
He couldn’t be sure but Janus thought he heard a reply, albeit a quiet one, and given the fact that Patton was not a quiet person whatsoever, it set Janus a little on guard. He climbed the stairs as softly as he could, then stepped into their room, leaning against the doorframe as Patton looked up at him from where he was sat on their bed. 

He looked positively angelic: with low-cut shoulders that revealed his collarbones, the white dress with light blue snowflakes dotted across it was fairly tight on his upper half, but it splayed out perfectly across his legs. Laying next to him was the grey jacket he could put around his shoulders when he left, and the grey matched that of his tights. 

‘You okay, baby?’ Janus asked, pushing off from the doorframe and crouching in front of his husband. To be honest, Patton looked a little off: his face looked flushed and he seemed to be quivering slightly.   
Patton gave a smile that seemed a little forced. ‘Yeah, I just need a sec.’   
Janus reached up and put the back of his hand against his forehead, tutting a little when he felt how hot the skin was. ‘You’re boiling up.’ Janus’s eyes moved from Patton’s face to the rest of his body, and he studied his arm. It was shaking quite violently, and both of them knew it. ‘Do you have a cold sweat, by any chance?’  
‘I’m fine, sweetheart.’ Patton playfully batted Janus’s hand away and pushed himself up from the bed. After a shaky few upright seconds, he collapsed forwards into Janus’s arms, basically relying on him for total support.   
‘You were saying?’ Janus chuckled, pulling Patton closer to him for more support as his husband protested quietly.   
‘Like I said, I need a sec.’   
‘And if I give you that second,’ Janus replied, setting Patton down on the edge of the bed and crouching down to take off his silver slippers. ‘You will collapse.’   
Patton groaned in protest, but flopped back on the bed anyway. ‘We’re going to that party.’  
‘No, we’re not.’ Janus said as he tossed the slippers into the shoe box in the corner of their room. ‘You’re sick, there’s no way you can even make it downstairs on your own, let alone go to a gathering like that.’   
Patton sat up and opened his mouth to retaliate, but his husband interrupted him before he could. ‘I’ll call my family, they’ll understand. You get changed into something more comfy and I’ll grab a movie for us and some snacks, okay?’   
Patton glared at him for another moment, before he softened and pushed himself further up the bed, facing his back to Janus. ‘Undo my zip for me, please?’  
‘Of course, heart.’ Janus stepped forward and slowly pulled down the zipper, allowing the muscles in Patton’s back to relax. He smiled, kissed down Patton’s back and then stepped out of the room, heading downstairs as his husband started to change. 

One apologetic phone call later and Janus went back upstairs, this time with Patton’s favourite film “Christopher Robin” in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other, and tucked under his arm was a bag of popcorn. Patton was now dressed in one of Janus’s old hoodies that didn’t fit him anymore, but was still incredibly oversized on the smaller man, and a pair of grey trackie bottoms. And Janus thought he looked just as, if not more beautiful than he had before. 

Honestly, part of him was slightly glad his husband was ill: after all, tonight would be a much better night than one spent at some stuffy party. 

Because it would be just them in their own little world. 

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to orderly_opaline for suggesting this! It was so much fun to write and I love the idea.   
> Love y’all!


	11. Day 11 - “A sleepless night” - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one sleepless Christmas night, Logan and Virgil stay up and drink hot chocolate.

Logan woke slowly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness within a few seconds as he realised that he was alone in the double bed. Placing his glasses on his nose, he sat up and saw the door was cracked open, sending a thin beam of light through the room. As he got out of bed, he saw the purple and black knitted jumper Virgil’s brother, Patton, had sent him was gone, and Logan smiled slightly.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and padded down the stairs of his new home, and wasn’t surprised when he saw his boyfriend sat on the kitchen counter, indeed wearing the sweater gifted to them the day before. Virgil heard his feet hit the floor and turned his head to smile at his boyfriend as Logan weaved his way through the unpacked boxes strewn across the living room. He made it to the kitchen without any major injuries and stood in front of Virgil, resting his hands either side of his boyfriend’s thighs.

People, namely Logan’s family, had thought that the two of them moving in together was too fast for their relationship. To be fair, it had only been three months since the two met on a night out, and it really wasn’t like Logan to do something so impromptu. However, Virgil had come into his life and completely changed it, making him better in the process. Logan was totally encapsulated by his adoration for his boyfriend, something he had never before experienced in his life. He’d been so surprised by these feelings that he’d actually approached his best friend Remus and asked if they were normal, being slightly relieved to find that they were, and that he was most likely falling in love with Virgil. 

Turns out, Virgil felt the same.

Virgil leant down and cupped Logan’s face in his hand, kissing his lips lightly. ‘Good morning, roomie.’  
Logan chuckled and glanced at the clock they’d put up the previous day, seeing it was indeed morning. ‘Why are you awake?’  
‘Just couldn’t sleep.’ Virgil said as he picked up his mug and took a sip. Logan caught scent of the sweet liquid inside and smiled, taking the mug from him. ‘Hey!’  
Logan smirked as he took a sip and savoured the sweet liquid for a moment before he put it back down on the counter and stepped in between Virgil’s legs. He put one hand on his boyfriend’s back and leant on the counter, kissing him gently.   
Virgil laughed into the kiss and locked his legs around Logan’s middle, tangling his thin fingers in his boyfriend’s black hair. 

Logan slowly pulled away but kept their noses touching as he spoke quietly. ‘Why hot cocoa?’  
‘I don’t know, to get in the Christmas spirit?’ Virgil chuckled as he traced out Logan’s cheekbones. ‘And I am not drinking coffee at this time in the morning.’  
‘That’s fair enough.’ Logan kissed Virgil’s cheek and pulled him closer. ‘Why don’t you come on up to bed?’   
‘Let me finish this first.’ Virgil picked up the mug again, then scooted along and patted to the space on the countertop next to him. ‘Sit.’

Logan rolled his eyes with a playful smile and then put his back to the counter, and then hoisted himself up next to his boyfriend. Virgil grinned, kissed his temple and then leant his head on Logan’s shoulder, sipping his drink. It was just so peaceful, the two of them alone at three o’clock in the morning at Christmas time. Logan rubbed his thigh as Virgil drank and when he was done, Logan shifted slightly. His boyfriend looked more than slightly confused when Logan pulled his legs across his lap, slipped an arm under his knees and around his back.   
‘Logie, what’re you doing?’  
Logan merely smiled and then jumped down, catching Virgil in his arms, and in response, his boyfriend squeaked and locked his arms around Logan’s neck. The older of the two chuckled, walking out of the kitchen.   
‘Ready to go to bed, mon amour?’

Virgil’s eyes widened slightly at the suggestive remark, but then quickly snapped out of it, crossing his legs with a smirk. 

‘Ready as ever.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m so late updating.   
> Love y’all!


	12. Day 12 - “Hot chocolate” - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet (pun intended) oneshot.

‘Evening, beautiful.’ Virgil remarked as he stepped into the wooden log cabin his boyfriend had conjured in the Imagination. Roman turned his head from looking at the fire burning away in the hearth and smiled at the anxious facet. He then picked up the ladle leaning against the edge of the large black pot above the fire and stirred the thick brown liquid.   
‘Whatcha making there?’ Virgil asked, winding his arms around Roman’s waist from behind and resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder.   
‘Hot cocoa. Logan bet me that the powdered mix is better than homemade, so I’m proving him wrong.’   
Virgil laughed and kissed Roman’s shoulder through his thin pyjama shirt. ‘You are adorable.’

Roman turned his head and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before Virgil untangled his arms from his waist and went into the kitchen. The Prince spooned two mugs full of the chocolate liquid, pulled on the scarf Virgil had gifted him last year and nodded to the door.   
‘Can you open that? I’m gonna go find the Microsoft nerd and watch his face when he drinks this liquid heaven.’   
Virgil rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s cockiness but opened the door anyway, closing it as quickly as he could to keep the warm air in. He then settled into the armchair facing the fire, pulling out his phone and scrolling through Tumblr to pass time. 

Without even raising his eyes, he knew his boyfriend was back from the blast of cold air that hit him as the door opened. Roman pulled off his snow-covered scarf and hung it up on one of the pegs, then sat down in the same chair as his boyfriend. Cuddling into his side, Roman kissed Virgil’s neck as the other wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, and then snapped his fingers. Across their laps was now a lap tray with two mugs of cocoa from the pot and Roman smiled up at him.   
‘I love you.’

Virgil chuckled and kissed the top of his head. ‘I love you too, you sap’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little short.   
> Love y’all!


	13. Day 13 - “Drinks on Christmas Eve” - Remile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need a few cuddles and a bit of alcohol to cheer you up after a long day.

‘As rude as this is gonna sound,’ Remy said as he shut the front door and went into the kitchen, putting away some cleaned cups. ‘I’m glad they’re gone.’

He glanced into the living room and a smile touched his lips when he saw that his boyfriend had taken off the binder he wore underneath his white button-up, discarding it on the coffee table whilst he leant against the couch. 

‘Touché, to be honest.’ Emile said, stretching his arms up as he yawned. ‘I love my family and everything but there’s only so much quality time I can take.’  
Remy chuckled and glanced through their kitchen window, making sure all the Christmas lights they’d put up a few weeks prior were on and twinkling into the night. ‘D’you want a drink?’  
Emile turned his head and gave a tired smile. ‘An alcoholic one please?’   
‘You have work tomorrow.’ Remy reminded him, but got out a small glass and the bottle of Baileys then moved over to the fridge to grab milk. Chocolate Baileys and milk was one of Emile’s favourite drinks, he would take it anytime, day or night.   
‘I know, so don’t make it too strong.’   
‘Of course, babe.’ Remy poured out the drink and then set about making himself a peppermint twist hot chocolate. 

When he was finished, he carefully carried the two drinks into the living room, setting them down on the coffee table. Emile scooted forwards, making room for Remy to sit behind him. His boyfriend sat down, pulling Emile to his chest as the other picked up his drink. 

‘Pass me mine?’ Remy asked, and Emile picked up the hot mug but didn’t put it in his boyfriend’s outstretched hand. He then very deliberately turned his upper body slightly to watch Remy’s face as he raised the mug to his lips and took a sizeable gulp. 

Remy feigned offence and placed a hand on his chest, leaning away from his boyfriend, who laughed at his theatrics. ‘How could you?!’  
‘You love me.’ Emile giggled, finally giving him the mug and snuggling back into his chest with a contented sigh.   
‘Not when you drink my hot chocolate.’ Remy muttered into his drink as he took a sip. 

Emile gently slapped his leg with a grin and glanced up at the binder on the coffee table, then sighed.   
‘I’d better put that on.’  
He started to lean forward to grab it, when Remy fully wound his arms around Emile’s middle and pressed his face into his boyfriend’s back. ‘Babe, don’t...’  
‘Rem-‘  
‘Don’t. You’ve had it on all day, and I know you can barely breathe when you have it on.’ He kissed the back of Emile’s neck. ‘You’re beautiful either way, baby.’  
Emile hesitated and then leant back again, closing his eyes as Remy closed his too.   
‘Thank you.’ 

Emile shifted a little so he could kiss the underside of Remy’s jaw. ‘You’re welcome.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y’all!


	14. Day 14 - “Making cards” - Intruality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton makes cards for everybody every year so Remus joins in to make one of his own. 
> 
> Sidenote: This is pre Accepting Anxiety. 
> 
> Warning: Slightly suggestive.

Patton scooted himself closer to the coffee table, crossing his legs underneath it as he spread out the various multicolour pieces of card in front of him. He then snapped his fingers and in his hand appeared multiple cards he’d given out from the years perviously and he set them down too. 

Patton hummed quietly to himself, jumping between songs before he finally settled on one and sang to himself as he started to cut out different pieces of card.   
‘I really can’t stay~  
I gotta go away~  
This evening has been~  
So very nice~  
My mother will start to worry~’

He jumped as another familiar voice joined in the song, right on queue. ‘Beautiful, what’s your hurry?’  
‘Remus!’ Patton exclaimed with a smile as the dark side of Creativity walked over to him and bent down to give him a forehand kiss. ‘What’re you doing here? If one of the others sees you-‘   
‘They’ll go nuts and Roman will stab my guts out, I know.’ Remus chuckled darkly and sat down next to his boyfriend, pausing for a moment to look Patton in the eye. ‘I just needed to see you.’   
Patton could’ve sworn his heart melted in that moment as he leant over and kissed Remus gently, slapping his hands away as his boyfriend started to run his hand down his inner thigh.   
‘Not now, Rem.’ Patton tutted, picking up the half cut card and his scissors as Remus watched on, fascinated.   
‘Whatcha doing?’  
‘Making cards for everybody.’ He picked up a piece he’d cut out just before and showed it to his boyfriend. ‘See?’  
Remus studied it for a second then sat back, putting his arms up on the couch. ‘Huh. Didn’t know you did that.’  
‘Oh yeah, I always send one to everybody.’   
Remus grinned sadly. ‘Bet you’ve never got one back from us Darks, huh?’  
Patton’s smile faltered slightly as he shrugged a shoulder. ‘Well, I never expect anything back from anybody. I mean, Anxiety’s been with us for almost a year and I’ve barely made any progress with getting a civil conversation from him, so I’ve just...yeah.’

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, the only thing either could hear was the quiet snipping of Patton’s scissors. Remus watched his boyfriend’s face: how he bit his lip when he was concentrating, how he had to stop every few minutes to push his glasses back up his nose, and his backbones showing through his polo shirt. He sat forward and picked up a bit of card and some scissors and got to work. 

A few hours later, Patton finished all his cards, tucking Remus’s into an envelope so his boyfriend couldn’t see it. He was about to turn back to Remus, when he heard someone start to come downstairs. Logan flashed him a smile, unaware of the Side that just sank out of the room, and went into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. Patton’s heart sank a little at the absence of the character he so loved next to him, but then a white envelope wedged under the coffee table caught his eye.

He took it slowly and opened it carefully, pulling out the card inside: a baby blue card with a green foamy heart in the middle of it. Scrawled across the top in Remus’s handwriting were the words: “Merry Christmas, you sexy animal.” making Patton smile as he opened the card: 

“Hey Pat,

Merry Christmas, I hope you have a great day with your fam-ILY. I do have an actual present to give you on Christmas, but for now...

Me in your bedroom in five minutes should be a good pre-present ;)

See ya soon,

Remus   
Xx”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y’all!


	15. Day 15 - “Coffee shop” - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman’s favourite haunt in the city of the Imagination is the coffee shop, and Logan seems to like it just as much.

Roman crossed his legs under the table and picked up his mug, taking a large sip of the hot cocoa and wiping his face when he realised the sip had left him with a whipped cream moustache.   
He’d come up with the idea of an entire city in the Imagination during the summer, and the others had absolutely adored the idea. Logan, being the caring boyfriend he was, had been the only one to object to the idea initially, saying it would be too much stress on Roman’s already hectic schedule, but the Prince had soothed his worries with reassuring words and a few kisses. Roman had designed every little detail of this city, and had added in little extras for each Side to enjoy: a huge library for his boyfriend; an animal rescue centre for Patton; a couple of Hot Topic stores dotted about for Virgil and Janus; and a huge field for Remus to mess around in with his morning star. For himself, he’d settled on a small coffee shop, with background noise of people chattering, a stereo set to play the favourite songs of anybody who walked in, and even a bell atop the door that rang whenever someone walked in.   
So there he sat in his own booth, humming along to an instrumental cover of Sick of Loosing Soulmates as he finished off his coffee. He was totally at peace with the world in there, it was comforting to have to noise of people around him, even if it was artificial.   
The bell atop the door rang out and Roman looked up, smiling at Logan as he walked in and grabbed himself a tea, then sat down next to his boyfriend. Roman snuggled into his side as Logan put an arm across his shoulder and kissed his forehead.   
‘Thought I’d find you in here.’   
Roman chuckled, giving his boyfriend a wink. ‘You know me so well. You just in here for me or..?’  
‘No, I also came to find a new book from the library.’  
‘Did you find it?’  
Logan smiled and pulled out a tattered book from the satchel he’d put on the seat next to him. ‘I did indeed.’  
Roman grinned, then leant over to Logan and kissed him gently, winding his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair as Logan slipped his arms around Roman’s waist. The Prince was slightly confused when Logan leant over to push the table in front of them back, and then his hand dropped to the side of the edge seat. The bottom of the seat flicked out, creating a recliner kind of effect and Roman squeaked as the back leant down, sending him ever-so-gracefully toppling onto Logan’s chest.   
‘When did you do this?’ Roman asked, eyebrows raised as Logan let out a soft laugh.   
‘After the last time we were in here when we got a little too carried away.’ He smiled Roman’s favourite crooked grin and kissed along his jawline. He stopped just next to Roman’s ear, then whispered, sending shivers down the prince’s spine. ‘I figured it was more comfortable than the chair.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late.   
> Love y’all!


	16. Day 16 - “Matched” - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year on Christmas Eve, the Matched Ball is held, where everyone coming of age that year gets to pick their Match, the person they’re destined to be with. Prince Roman should have that leisure, however behind the scenes there’s something else going on.

Roman exhaled slowly through his mouth as he slipped his sword into the sheath attached to the woven belt slung around his waist. Saying he was nervous was an understatement because tonight was Christmas Eve, the night of the Match Ball. 

Tonight was the night that Prince Roman and everybody else who became of age this year had to choose the person they were to marry by asking them for a dance the end of the evening. Roman had the choice of every man in the kingdom and the two other kingdoms his father had joined with in trade. Or so it would appear to anybody else. 

As much as Roman respected his father, he couldn’t help but feel so angry at the King for deceiving his subjects as he was. Not only that, but he was trapping his son in a marriage that he didn’t even want to be in. At the Ball tonight, Roman had been instructed to ask Prince Janus, son of the Dragon Witch and the man he was betrothed to, to dance with him and he was dreading it. 

Roman surveyed himself in the mirror once again: he had one of those white cotton ruffled under shirts, then a form-fitting lace up vest on top of it which was intentionally tight around his waist; the vest was low cut and v-necked so the ruffles were on display, and the colour was a plain dark rich red silk, and the front was a lighter red with floral design on it. The undershirt had long loose sleeves that buttoned up at the wrist using some matching silver and ruby cufflinks. On his waist was a braided leather belt to keep an ornate sword on that goes over the vest. The trousers, however, he wasn’t so keen on, on account of the fact that they were skin tight and cream colour of colour and on his feet were well-fitting black boots with small heels. Ordinarily, Roman would’ve loved this outfit, however because of the context of the night, the only thing he wanted was to get out of this as quickly as he could. 

Roman still managed a smile to the knight who poked his head into the room to accompany him to the Ball. He managed to keep a straight face as the knight also picked his brother, Remus, from his room. Remus was of age this year as well, which meant he would also choose his Match tonight, but unlike his slightly older brother, he got the liberty of choosing whom he danced with. 

They stepped into the hall and Roman couldn’t help but marvel at the gorgeousness of the decorations. The chandelier was large and jewelled, glinting prettily in the candlelight and sending beautiful small spectrums of light across the waxed dance floor. Across the dance floor, behind the thrones at the head of the room was a gigantic Christmas tree which was decorated with thousands of multicolour baubles and shiny tinsel. Small round tables were lined along the edges of the room, with sleek white tablecloths, crystal goblets and stainless steel cutlery. The room was packed with guests, and as ceremonial tradition dictated, all the people who were of age this year were dressed in purple or red, everybody else was in multiple different colours. 

The two brothers shared a look as they walked in and Roman watched his brother’s eyes wander to Prince Logan. He laughed and gently clapped Remus around the shoulder, pushing him towards the taller man in the corner. His eyes then met his father’s across the hall, who was standing with his wife, Prince Janus and the Dragon Witch, and he sighed quietly, then fixed a smile on his face and walked over to greet them. After talking for a few minutes, he quietly excused himself to the small balcony on the west side of the hall and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Being alone out in the cold open air made him feel like himself again. He could think, away from the mindless chatter and small talk the upper-class seemed the relish in. It was absolutely horrific, most of the time Roman felt like he was standing alone, screaming his lungs out and nobody could hear or cared. So caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice that he suddenly wasn’t alone on the balcony. 

Standing on the opposite end to him was a man, judging by the colour scheme of his outfit, he also had to pick his Match tonight. He was about two heads taller than Roman himself, with faded back and sides and a long fringe. His pale, translucent skin made his black eyes and the dark bags under them stand out even more than they would’ve, and made him even more handsome. He was wearing a similar white cotton undershirt as Roman, same long loose sleeves that button at the wrist; however instead of ruffles, there was just lacing and a collar with a black ribbon tied in a bow around the neck. He also had another vest, but this time not a lace up, but still quite tight and form fitting, and it was lower necked and buttoned up on the side. The entire thing was a deep but quite vibrant purple, and the buttons were plain silver, and there was some silver embroidery on the vest. Around his waist was a belt, just a strip of black leather and a simple iron buckle, with a silver sword clipped in place. The trousers were tight but got looser and were tucked into his black boots which were mid-shin height and use shoe laces with no heel. And over this he had, much to Roman’s surprise, not a coat, but a cloak: about knee length, and hooded. It seemed to be made of thick wool, and the hood and edges had exquisite leaf embroidery. 

The man turned, finally seeming to notice he wasn’t alone and his beautiful dark eyes widened in shock. He bowed lowly and spoke, quiet, soft and polite.   
‘Forgive me, I thought I was alone.’  
Roman had to very quickly snap himself from his thoughts to reply, waving a hand dismissively at the other man.   
‘No need to apologise, truly.’   
The other let a small, careful smile spread across his face and he inclined his head towards Roman. ‘Allow me to introduce myself: Prince Virgil from the Biola Kingdom.’  
Roman raised his eyebrows and shifted his weight over to one hip. ‘Virgil, son of King Leon?’  
Virgil nodded and rested a hand on the sword on his hip, flicking a strand of dark hair out of his eye. ‘May I ask your identity?’  
‘Prince Roman.’  
Virgil’s eyes widened once more and Roman heard his breath catch in his throat as he bowed. ‘Forgive me, your majesty, I had no idea.’  
‘Please,’ Roman waved a hand dismissively and at his gesture, Virgil straightened up slowly. ‘There’s no need for that.’  
Virgil smiled and fixed his vest. ‘You look so different to how I imagined you.’  
‘You’ve seen the portraits then..’ Roman sighed, but the other prince’s response startled him.   
‘No, I haven’t.’  
‘Really?’  
‘Yes.’ Virgil tilted his head, his dark eyes shining in the candlelight. ‘I believe that it’s best to leave the most important things to the imagination.’   
Roman found himself incapable of speaking for a few seconds as Virgil spoke again. ‘May I ask, why are you out here instead of inside?’  
Roman studied him for a second, opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Remus poking his head out of the door. 

The other prince smiled apologetically at the two on the balcony as he stepped out, smoothing out the ruffles on his shirt.   
‘Sorry for the interruption.’  
Virgil gave a smile to him. ‘It’s not a problem.’  
Remus flashed a smile in reply to the stranger, then turned back to his brother. ‘Father wants you inside for the toast.’  
‘I’ll be right there.’ Roman nodded and his brother went back through the double doors, eventually disappearing into the crowd. He then turned back to Virgil, who spoke before he could.   
‘Meet me in the courtyard when the toast is done.’   
Roman blinked in surprise. ‘Excuse me?’  
‘I sense there’s something bothering you.’ Virgil winked and started to walk back through the double doors. ‘Just think about it, alright?’   
They met eyes for a brief and wonderful moment, before Virgil turned on his heel and walked back into the hall. Roman looked back out across the courtyard, a hand over his thumping heart. 

For once in his life, he had a choice. 

A choice to do something about his future. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil glanced nervously at the guard posted by the courtyard door and then looked back up the staircase leading from the door to the hall. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, to be honest; most of him expected Roman to blow him off. But something inside him told him to wait, so he did. He was just about to give up and go inside when he heard heels click down the stone staircase, Roman following just after. 

He reached the bottom and smiled at Virgil, who stepped forward and took his right hand, his eyes never leaving Roman’s face as he raised his knuckle to his lips and gently kissed it. Virgil grinned at the slight red tinge in Roman’s cheek and straightened up, still keeping ahold of the other Prince’s hand as he slipped it through the bend in his elbow.   
‘Show me the way.’   
Roman snapped himself from his trance and then led Virgil out the back door, then started guiding him through the maze that was the palace gardens. As they walked, they talked, about the kingdom, their families, anything they could think of. Eventually, Roman stopped them in front of a vine covered door and smiled up at Virgil.   
‘Okay, don’t..’ Roman chuckled and leant against the secret door. ‘Don’t think I’m stupid but..’  
He undid the latch and pushed the door with his hip. 

It swung open into a beautiful garden with a gazebo in the middle. Flowers, trees and hedges lined the edges with fairy lights wound around them.   
‘This is beautiful.’ Virgil breathed as he walked in, spinning around to take in the garden around him.   
‘Thank you.’ Roman said, sitting down on the marble steps of the gazebo, drawing his knees up to his chest. ‘Me and my brother built this place when we were teenagers.’  
Virgil sat down next to him, his dark eyes glinting in the glow of the fairy lights strung up on the pillars. ‘Is there something else you wanted to talk about?’  
Roman watched his face then sighed and turned his eyes to the ground. ‘Well...you know that we’re supposed to pick our Match tonight?’   
‘Yes?’  
‘My father..’ He and fiddled with the silver ring on his index finger. ‘My father has already promised me to Prince Janus.’  
‘You’re engaged?’ Roman nodded, tears starting behind his eyes. ‘That’s awful.’  
‘I’m just trapped, y’know?’ Roman groaned, running a hand through his hair as he leant forward and buried his face into his knees. ‘I can’t do anything about it and it’s like I’m just watching my life play out before my eyes!’  
‘Hey, hey,’ Virgil put his hand on Roman’s shoulder and squeezed it. ‘I get it, you’re afraid. But you have a choice.’   
‘What?’ Roman sniffed as he looked up, wiping his eyes.   
‘You have a choice.’  
Roman scoffed. ‘Yeah, right.’  
‘You do.’ Virgil looked away from him with a smile touching his lips. ‘You can either do what your father wants you to do and marry Janus, whom you clearly don’t have any feelings for, or you can follow your heart.’ Virgil took his hand and interlocked their fingers, squeezing it. ‘I’m sure there’s someone here who’s caught your eye tonight, so should you choose so, you could pick them. I can’t force you to do anything, but consider it. Please. I don’t want you to be unhappy.’  
Roman wiped his eyes again as Virgil stood up and bowed to him. He then gave another small smile to the Prince and slipped out the concealed door, leaving Roman alone in the garden.

His mind was whirring, trying to figure out what he should do next, even though he knew exactly what he wanted. It would cost him everything, he knew that, he’d likely be kicked out of the palace, but he found, to his surprise, that he didn’t much care. He knew what he wanted, and his family wasn’t going to stop him from being happy. 

Even though he’d only known Virgil for a few hours, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him. 

They were meant to be. 

Matched, if you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y’all!


	17. Day 17 - “Ice skating lessons” - Intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has never ice skated before and Remus plans to change that.

‘Remus, I’m almost certain this is unsafe.’ Logan muttered into his scarf, wrapping his black knee-length coat tighter around himself. Remus laughed, winding his arm around Logan’s waist as they approached the ice rink, and he waved to Roman and Virgil, who were already on the ice.   
‘Relax, wonder-geek.’ Remus tutted affectionally as he sat down in the small hut on the side of the ice and started to pull on the skates strung around his neck. Logan sighed then reluctantly sat down, slipping on his own skates and doing up the laces neatly and efficiently. He then watched his boyfriend stand up from the bench and recoiled slightly when Remus held out his hands to him.   
‘C’mon, firefly..’ Remus murmured, meeting his boyfriend’s nervous look with a comforting smile as Logan raised his eyes. ‘It won’t be too bad, I promise you. If you really don’t like it, I’ll take you home and I’ll give you a cuddle, okay?’  
Logan bit his lip, then took Remus’s hands and pulled himself up. 

He wobbled on the blades at first, leaning on his boyfriend for support as he got his balance back and then Remus led him to the edge of the ice. Logan watched as Creativity slid onto the ice and then skated off, gliding effortlessly across the frozen water before he came back to the edge to stand next to his boyfriend. Holding his hands out once more, he skated backwards slightly as he helped Logan down onto the ice, and Logic gripped the side of the ring with all his strength to stop himself falling whilst clinging into Remus with the other. His boyfriend shifted slightly so he could wrap his arm around Logan’s waist, pulling him to his side.   
‘I’ve got you.’ He whispered and Logan inhaled slowly then started to clumsily move his feet forward in an attempt to try and skate. ‘That’s it, baby. A good start.’

Remus spent the next few hours trying to teach Logan how to skate, and the hard work showed by the end of it. In the end, Logan wound up being just about able to skate on his own, but he did also fall over quite a few times, much to the hilarity of Roman and Virgil. 

‘I must say,’ Remus said, tousling Logan’s still-wet hair as he sat down on the bed next to him. ‘For your first time ice skating, you did amazingly.’  
‘Well, the work of a student often reflects how incredible the teacher is.’ Logan smiled at him and completely melted into Remus when their lips met, his mind immediately being cleared of any thoughts as Remus forced him down and grinned as Logan ran his fingers though his hair. 

All in all, Logan decided, he rather enjoyed getting ice skating lessons from his boyfriend, even if it did mean making a fool of himself in front of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y’all!


	18. Day 18 - “Family dinner” - Lociet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus and Logan are invited to Logan’s family dinner. 
> 
> Warning: Eating disorder.

Janus downed another glass of water, set it down and steadied himself on the kitchen counter. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply through his nose, then exhaled through his mouth, focusing on the gnawing feeling in his stomach.

It didn’t matter how long an eating disorder went on for, you never ever got used to the pain of hunger. Sure, you could push it away, maybe ignore it for a while, but it always came back to haunt you.

‘Are you okay?’ Logan whispered, coming up behind him and winding an arm around Janus’s waist. ‘How’re you feeling?’  
Janus met his eyes for a brief second and then looked down at the floor, wrapping his arms around his own stomach as Logan moved behind him, embracing him tightly. Despite the multiple layers his boyfriend had on, Logan could feel practically every bone in his body: the vertebrae in his back, his ribcage and his shoulder blades. 

Logan kissed Janus’s hair and whispered to him. ‘Are you sure that you want to go tonight?’   
‘Yeah, I’m sure.’ Janus turned in Logan’s arms to face him, and then leaned forward and pecked his lips. ‘I’ll go, I just won’t eat much.’  
Logan studied his face carefully, then sighed in defeat and pulled Janus closer to him by his waist. ‘If you want out of there-‘  
‘I’ll tell you.’ Janus interrupted him. ‘I promise you, I will.’  
Logan held his boyfriend’s gaze for a moment, then hugged him close, burying his face into Janus’s shoulder. Janus pressed himself up against his boyfriend and wound his fingers into Logan’s hair, breathing in his scent and being reminded of the safety and protection his boyfriend gave him. 

Maybe this evening wouldn’t be so bad. 

Janus gave one last smile to Logan’s brother, Virgil, then slipped out the back door, zipping up his coat and pulling on Logan’s scarf. He needed a second after awkwardly explaining to Logan’s overprotective mother that he wasn’t hungry, and nearly breaking down in front of her. 

He leant his head back on the wall of the house and fiddled with the silver engagement ring on his finger. He had no idea if Logan had told his family that the two were engaged or not, but it had been a beautiful proposal; Logan had took Janus to the park where they’d had their first date, and the gazebo where they’d had their dinner was decorated with yellow irises, Janus’s favourite. Playing from the speakers was “Can’t Help Falling In Love With You”, and they’d danced and kissed in the moonlight, before Logan had gotten down on one knee and asked the question. 

A smile crossed his face as those memories flooded his mind and he jumped from his mind when he heard the backdoor shut beside him. Logan stepped out and put an arm around Janus’s shoulder, kissing his temple lovingly.   
‘You needed a moment?’  
Janus chuckled. ‘Yeah, I did. You did too?’  
‘Yes, but I also just wanted to be sure you’re okay too.’   
Janus looked away for a second across the frost-covered lawn with a sad smile. ‘Your mother is quite...forceful.’  
‘I’m sorry about her.’   
Janus snuggled into the crook of Logan’s arm, his voice slightly muffled from speaking into his boyfriend’s chest. ‘No, don’t apologise, she just overwhelmed me a little.’ He then looked up at him and smiled, taking in his handsomeness, which very nearly stole his breath, but he managed to control himself. ‘I’m ready to go back inside now.’  
Logan leant down and kissed him gently. ‘You sure?’   
‘Yeah.’   
Logan smiled then led him through the door, back into the hustle and bustle of his family’s party, and didn’t leave his side the entire evening.

Janus then went onto eat most of the Christmas dinner Logan’s mother provided, which his boyfriend was immensely proud of. It wouldn’t be easy, but he reckoned that this was the first steps to Janus’s recovery, and Logan couldn’t be happier to realise that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y’all!


	19. Day 19 - “The gift of love” - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a very special gift prepared for his boyfriend.

‘Patton, sweetheart, wake up.’ Logan murmured, sitting down on the bed next to his boyfriend and gently stroking his hair to stir him. Patton groaned and buried his face into his pillow, making his boyfriend chuckle.   
‘It’s Christmas Eve and you’re going on that adventure hunt with Virgil, remember?’   
Patton propped himself up on his elbows and forearms, his dark blonde sleep-tousled hair giving him the appearance of a halo in the cold winter sunlight. Logan smiled at his preciousness and handed him his glasses, his eyes travelling all across Patton’s body.   
‘Give me five minutes, Logie-bear.’ He muttered, a wide smile spreading across his face when Logan nodded and then kissed his cheek, getting up and heading downstairs. Patton flopped onto his back for a second, staring at the ceiling before he sat up and headed into the ensuite to get ready for the day. 

‘Right,’ Virgil said as Patton sat down in his car in the passenger seat, clutching the envelope Logan had just given to him tightly as his best friend started up the car. ‘Read it out, see where Logan wants you to go.’  
Patton carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside before he unfolded it and read it out. 

‘“Welcome, my dear, to the treasure hunt that will eventually lead you to one of your Christmas presents. Each clue will tell you were you need to go to go to find your next clue. To look for your first clue, please proceed to the place where we first met.”’

Patton read the note over once more before turning to Virgil with a smile. ‘The dog park. That’s where it is.’  
Virgil pulled out of Logan and Patton’s drive, starting down their street. ‘The dog park, here we come.’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘So where exactly did you meet him?’ Virgil asked, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets as Patton folded his arms, thinking back to that day three years ago. 

Patton had been walking through the park, playing with any dogs who came up to say hello when he’d almost knocked over a man walking in the opposite direction to him. They’d awkwardly apologised to each other before the other man, who introduced himself as Logan, had insisted on buying him a coffee. 

‘Okay...’ He nodded, recalling the exact place they bumped into each other. ‘It’s up here a bit more.’  
Virgil followed him as Patton walked further up the path, then stopped by a tree, tilting his head before he ran forward and went around the other side of the tree. He then emerged with another note and a bright smile.   
‘Let’s see what it says.’ Virgil grinned back, knowing full well what was inside the envelope. Patton returned to his side, then pulls out the paper and read it out. 

‘“Congratulations on finding your second clue, my love. Now, another trip down memory lane, please travel to the place where we had our first date.”’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day was spent travelling to different places that meant a lot to the couple: after the place where they had their first date, they went to Patton’s old apartment, Logan’s favourite restaurant and the field they’d gone stargazing for their one year anniversary. There, attached to the tree stump they’d sat on was the final note. 

“Well done for you efforts today, sweetheart, truly, it astounds me. There is just one final place I want you to go in order to receive your present: go back to the place that means the most to you.”

It had taken Patton a few minutes to contemplate the clue and what it meant, but then it struck him: the place that meant the most to him was the home him and Logan currently shared. 

Virgil pulled the car up outside the house and turned to his friend, doing his best to conceal his excitement at what was about to happen. Patton, being his best friend, picked up on it almost immediately and raised his eyebrows.   
‘What?’   
Virgil grinned, looking straight out the windshield. ‘Nothing at all.’  
Patton turned in his seat to face his friend, who still wouldn’t look at him properly. ‘You know something.’  
‘Perhaps I do.’ Virgil flicked his eyes to Patton then refocused straight ahead. ‘Go inside of you want to find out.’  
Patton stared at him for another second, then sighed whilst shaking his head slightly. He bade Virgil goodbye and opened his door, slamming it shut behind him before making his way up to his front door, starting to take out his keys to unlock it, when he realised it was already open. Logan wasn’t one to leave the door unlocked, which confused him a lot, and his confusion and curiosity multiplied when he walked in to find red rose petals in a wide trail that led from the front door all the way up the stairs. 

He smiled wide as he headed up the stairs, careful not to mess up the trail as he went, and when he reached the landing, he followed the petals to the door of his and Logan’s bedroom. Patton stepped in and his hands flew up to his face in surprise and awe at the sight before him. 

The only light in the room were coming from candles of all shapes and sizes lit on their bedside tables, the cabinets, the dresser and the bookshelves in the room, making it have a warm, seductive gold glow. The same petals were scattered across their white bedsheet and the trail from the door continued into the room, but then stopped when it got to Logan. The man himself was dressed up all proper and formal in a blue tuxedo, white shirt and black tie, his raven hair gelled back into a neat quiff. He was down on one knee, holding a silver velvet box in his hand, which contained a gold diamond ring. 

‘Logan!’ Patton breathed, speaking between his fingers as a few tears slipped from his eyes. 

‘Patton, we didn’t come from much at all. We met completely by chance one winter morning, and every day since then I have questioned what I did to deserve you to come into my life. You have changed my outlook on life so totally that it astounds me, you’ve made me a better person in every way possible and you have saved me in every way a person can be saved.   
When I look into my heart, I see you, and I hope that when you look into yours, you see me. Life won’t always be easy, I know that, and I know you won’t always be happy, but I can promise you that you will never find anybody more willing to love you and cherish you as you deserve to be.  
There are so many ways to be happy in this life, but all I really need to accomplish that is you. I promise to be by your side, to love and hold you even when we’re grey and old, if you’ll have me. Patton Brown, will you marry me?’

Patton choked out a sob whilst still smiling, nodding with all his might as Logan slipped the ring on his finger. He then launched himself at his now-fiancé, tackling him to the ground in a fierce hug. Logan wiped the stray tear off his face and pulled Patton close to him, revelling in the fact that this beautiful, kind, selfless man was finally his for the rest of his life. 

It was the perfect gift. 

The gift of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Only 6 days left :D  
> Love y’all!


	20. Day 20 - “Midnight meeting” - Mociet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton should be asleep but something, or someone, is keeping him awake.

Patton pulled his duvet tighter around himself as he shivered, pulling down the book he was just reading on his bedside table so he could warm up his ice cold hands. He’d heard his mother go to bed about half an hour previously and his father was quick to follow so the house was dead silent. Patton’s parents were deep sleepers, nothing but a nuclear Holocaust could wake them once they’d fallen asleep, so Patton basically had the house to himself. 

Contrary to popular belief, Patton didn’t hate his parents. They were strict and a little vindictive at times, but he didn’t hate them. He understood why they were the way they were: they had both been raised as strict Catholics and still kept those views and teachings in adulthood; but those beliefs didn’t half make his life difficult. For one thing, Patton identified as genderfluid which was a big no-no in Catholicism, and for another, he liked boys. 

Well, one boy in particular. 

Him and Janus had met on the first day of eighth grade and to be begin with, they hadn’t gotten along too well. They had separate views on a lot of things and had become somewhat rivals in their classes, always fighting each other to win. But then, one fateful Drama lesson, the two were paired together for a semester long project, which required them to not only produce a script for a performance, but then act said script out. By the end of the semester, the two had become best friends, hardly ever seen apart from each other and practically joined at the hip. One night during the summer, the pair had attended a bonfire party and had ended the evening by going back to Janus’s home. 

Yes, as much as he hated to admit it, Patton was helplessly head over heels for his best friend. Luckily for him, Janus felt the same. 

He wasn’t expecting any visitors that night, so he was very surprised to hear something knock against his bedroom window, almost as if a small stone had been thrown up. Confused, he opened the window and poked his head out, his eyes scanning the yard and the street around his house. He didn’t notice anything strange and was about to draw his head back in when someone called quietly from directly below his window.   
‘Pat! Down here!’ Patton snapped his head down to the ground and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Janus smiling up at him. 

‘Jan, what the hell are you doing?’ Patton hissed.   
‘I had to see you.’ Patton could’ve sworn his heart stopped at his boyfriend’s voice. ‘Keep your window open and step back.’  
Patton furrowed his eyebrows confusedly but did as instructed, waiting for a few minutes before Janus seemingly effortlessly climbed through his window, hopping down onto his floor with a slightly exhausted sigh.   
‘Janus, you have to leave!’ Patton whispered, becoming acutely aware of the fact that he was only wearing an oversized hoodie and a pair of short thin pyjama bottoms. The pyjamas he usually wore in the winter were in the wash, so he was forced into what he was wearing at present. ‘If my parents catch you-‘  
‘They won’t, I’ll leave soon.’ Janus murmured as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Patton close, smiling at the auditable squeak his boyfriend let out. ‘I just had to see you, it is nearly Christmas, after all.’

Patton felt himself flush and was suddenly grateful for the darkness of his room. Janus cupped Patton’s face into his palm and smiled as his boyfriend melted into him. Patton then stood on his tiptoes and slotted their lips together, kissing him with all his might and Janus chuckled into the kiss, slipping a hand up Patton’s hoodie. They pulled apart slowly, but Janus still kept his hand where it was, relishing in the feel of Patton’s soft skin against his own.   
‘What do you want, baby?’ Janus mumbled, tracing out his boyfriend’s spine.   
‘I know what I want but my parents are in the next room.’ 

Janus smiled coyly down at his boyfriend. ‘Well, if you keep quiet, I should be able to give you one of your Christmas presents a little early...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 days left!  
> Love y’all!


	21. Day 12 - “The stars above” - Intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bullet fic on why Logan calls Remus “starlight”.

\- Logan has a pet name for Remus, “starlight”. The others all wonder why he uses this nickname, and on his and Remus’s five year anniversary, he finally reveals why. 

\- Logan loves astrology, the others all know that, and often goes into the Imagination, sets it to night and stargazes for hours on end. 

\- When he’s had a rough day, the others might not see him for about 24 hours because he’s distracting himself by identifying constellations. 

\- Before Accepting Anxiety, Logan tended to have bad days more than now. 

\- He once walked in to see somebody else sitting on the hilltop that he usually occupied, crying quietly to himself. Logan approached him with caution upon seeing he was a Dark Side, but he’d let down his guard once he took one look at the other Side’s face. This Side was Remus. 

\- Logan had sat down next to him, still keeping his distance, but he’d very quickly realised that Remus meant him no harm at all. Logan had comforted him, even let Remus cry into his shoulder, until the other felt better. 

\- Logic spent the next few days wondering why he had comforted Remus. He had no reason to, he barely knew the other Side, and yet he had. It perplexed him a great deal. 

\- The two continued to meet in the Imagination for months afterward, trading secrets and emotions they had never told anybody before. It was wonderful for the two of them to finally have somebody to confide in, to trust, and to care about. 

\- Feelings grew as feelings do and they quickly began to fall for each other. 

\- One night around Christmas time, Logan finally decided to “man up” and tell Remus how he felt, so he led him into the Imagination, sat him down on the hill where they’d first met and started stargazing together. Then, Remus noticed that some of the stars spelt out a few words:

\- “I love you, Remus.”

\- Startled, Remus was reduced to tears at Logan’s confession. Logan started to comfort him, even tried to erase the four words from the sky, but Remus distracted him by throwing himself at Logic and locking their lips together. 

\- This story is why Logan wrote “Merry Christmas, starlight” on Remus’s Christmas gift the year after this incident, and why he still calls him this to this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 days! I’m getting a little burnt out, so after I’m done with this I probably won’t update much until next year.   
> Love y’all!


	22. Day 22 - “Christmas morning wake up call” - Demus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus gets a wakeup call on Christmas Day from his best friend, who could perhaps be something more to him.

Janus sat down on his bed and clicked his back, releasing the knots that had formed overnight but he winced in pain. He slowly lowered his left arm, his other hand trailing over the rough, scarred skin on his forearm, shoulder chest and neck.

He reached over to the bedside table and grasped the small plastic bottle stood near the edge, then raised it to his left eye and took a drop. Instantly, his blurred vision cleared slightly and he set the bottle down, before pulling on a shirt and starting towards his bedroom door when a soft plop on the window caught his attention. 

Janus turned, raising a confused eyebrow when he saw snow splattered across the pane. He opened the window carefully and stuck his head out, ducking slightly when another snowball was hurled, hitting the wall just to the right of the window. 

‘Remus!’ Janus hissed, leaning against the windowsill as his friend grinned up at him.   
‘Morning, Jan-Jan.’ Remus chirped, juggling another snowball in his hand. ‘Merry Christmas.’  
Janus rolled his eyes playfully, hurling some loose snow down to his friend and getting him on the top of his head. ‘You too, trash rat.’   
‘Me, Logan, Patton, Virgil and my idiot brother are going to the football field to have a snowball fight if you wanna come.’ 

Janus bit his lip, diverting his eyes from Remus’s face as he considered. He was still contemplating when his friend spoke up again.   
‘You don’t have to, Jan.’ He wrung his hands together, looking down and his voice became muffled. ‘I know it’s been hard for you since the accident and...y’know, I just thought it might be good for you.’ Janus melted at how much Remus cared about his well-being and gently touched his left cheek. 

It had been six months since his car engine caught fire whilst he was walking away from it, the blast of the explosion throwing some ten feet and burning the entire left side of his body through his clothes, and he could still not get used to the new rough, bumpy texture of his skin. His friends had been wonderful in his recovery, but the accident had left him permanently scarred and feeling isolated. It was because of this feeling of all consuming pain, physically and mentally, that almost all of his friends had stopped talking to him for quite some time. 

The only person who’d stuck by him through hell and back, brought light on his darkest days, was Remus. 

He wasn’t like the others, Remus was always somehow different, separate from everybody else. What Janus admired him for was that he didn’t seem to care that he was so different, he sang his along to his own tune and didn’t seem to give a shit about anybody else or their opinion of him. As Remus himself had once said, better to be loud and proud than quiet and miserable. 

It had only taken a few months for Janus to grow attached to Remus, in a way he had never become attached to anybody before. There was something romantic behind his feelings, he knew that, it was painfully obvious to himself, but there was also something more. Something further than love or partnership, it was like they were actual soulmates or something. They understood each other on a frequency the others didn’t seem to be able to tune into; more often than not, Janus knew what Remus was feeling well before the their even opened his mouth, and vice versa. 

He was more than sure he loved Remus.

He knew he did. 

And part of him thought maybe Remus loved him too. 

Janus thought this all through in his mind as Remus waited below him for an answer.   
‘You don’t have to come, Jan.’ Remus called up and the other could detect the disappointment in his tone. ‘It was just a thought...’ He audibly sighed and stared to walk away. 

‘Wait, Rem!’ Remus turned and looked up at him, a curious eyebrow raised in an inquisitive expression Janus had grown to love. ‘Give me five minutes, I’ll meet you there.’  
Remus let out an ecstatic laugh, bouncing on the balls of his heels and clapping his hands excitedly, before running off down the street. Janus tutted affectionately and turned from the window with a smile, starting to rummage around for his winter coat. 

Maybe he’d tell Remus today, after all, what could be more romantic than a confession of love in the snow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 days!  
> Love y’all!


	23. Day 23 - “Christmas cuddles” - Intrulociet and Prinxality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve cuddles for the Sides and their boyfriends.

Roman hummed to himself as he picked at his guitar, playing Say You Won’t Let Go and singing along quietly. He stopped though when a soft series of knocks rang out through his room and he smiled, knowing it was Patton. 

Each Side had a different, distinctive knock and Roman could recognise them all: Logan knocked with one hand in three sharp taps; Janus used two hands, knocking four times in some form of rhythmical pattern; Remus usually just gave a countdown from five, if you didn’t open up, he would physically kick down the door; Virgil had the quietest knock of them all, just three taps; and Patton would knock the chorus of a Disney song or something along those lines. 

He opened up with a grin, his heart melting when his eyes laid on Patton; his boyfriend was dressed in his grey cat onesie, the foundation he usually used to cover up his freckles had been rubbed off, showing the constellations across his cheeks and nose, and his naturally curly chocolate brown hair framed his face perfectly. 

‘Hey, baby.’ Roman murmured, kissing his lips gently and Patton squeaked in surprise, but then dropped the pillow and blanket he was holding to wrap his arms around Roman’s neck. The kiss began to grow a little more passionate, but the two were interrupted by Remus walking up to them and stopping just to their right. 

‘Get a room, you two.’ Roman pulled out of the kiss to glare at his brother as Patton flushed, burying his burning face into his boyfriend’s chest.   
‘Shut up, Remus.’   
Remus tutted at him and picked up the pillow and blanket Patton had dropped. ‘Can I have your boyfriend please?’   
‘He’s mine.’ Roman muttered, turning his back to Remus and kissing Patton’s neck.   
‘C’mon, Ro-Ro.’ Patton managed to slip out from Roman’s arms and pull him down the stairs, Remus following just behind. 

Downstairs, someone had pinned up a butterfly cream sheet from Patton’s room across the lamp, casting a warm and comforting glow across the room. Tinsel and fairy lights were hung up about the room, and fake snow was dusted atop the fireplace that had a roaring fire in the hearth. Fluffy blankets and duvets were strewn about everywhere, and the pillows were collected in two main nests very close together, one on the couch and the other on the floor. 

Logan was sat on the pillow nest on the floor, Virgil sat next to him and Janus laying across his legs, head in his lap. All of the Sides were wearing onesies of some description, and as Patton sat down in Virgil’s lap and Remus laid down on top of Janus, Roman snapped his fingers, instantly changing into his Beast onesie.

He sat down on the couch, making grabby hands to Virgil and Patton, and the emo sighed, slipping an arm under Patton’s legs and around his back before hoisting him into his arms and lifting him up and gently laying him down on the couch in Roman’s lap. He then sat back down where he was, raising a hand to gently stroke through Patton’s hair; his other boyfriend tracing out patterns in the freckles on his face. 

Janus hissed up at Remus as the other laughed at him and flopped more. Logan rolled his eyes affectionately and then leant down to give both his idiot boyfriends forehead kisses. After a bit more annoyed hissing, Remus got off Janus’s back with a huff, kissing him to apologise for it. Janus then quickly kissed him back and moved behind Logan, gently scooting him forwards away from the couch before settling behind him and wrapping his arms and legs around his torso. Logan smiled and kissed his cheek as Remus shuffled ever so slightly closer to him, his eyes cautious but almost asking for permission. Logic opened his arms to his boyfriend, and Remus sat down in his lap, his back to Logan’s chest. 

Virgil then made sure everybody was comfortable before he picked up the remote on the floor in front of him and started the Christmas movie Patton had pre-picked. It only took about half an hour for Patton to fall asleep in Roman’s lap, to the surprise of absolutely nobody, and Janus quickly followed after him, having moved to the crook of Logan’s arm for a comfier sleep. 

Roman started to shift uncomfortably at the weight of Patton in his lap, but he instantly stopped when Virgil whispered to him that if he kept still and let their precious baby boy sleep, he’d be rewarded later on. Remus had taken particular amusement in his brother’s flustered face, but he’d stopped teasing him when Logan gently bit his shoulder, warning him. Ordinarily, he would’ve spun around in Logan’s lap to engage in a full-blown make out session, but one look at his boyfriend’s face told him the exact same as Virgil had told Roman. 

That Christmas Eve night was going to be a fun one for all except Patton and Janus, who would remain blissfully oblivious to what their boyfriends were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y’all!


	24. Day 24 - “A Christmas miracle” - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman will spend Christmas alone once again, because his boyfriend Logan lies thousands of miles away in England. Or that’s what he’s led to believe on Christmas morning by his friends, who have just made what Roman would consider a dream, his reality. 
> 
> ((Human AU))
> 
> ((The song used is a slight rewrite of Baby Please Come Home))

Roman tugged on the sweater gifted to him from his best friend and flatmate, Virgil, as he walked out into the hallway and flashed a grin to the emo. Virgil bade him good morning and Merry Christmas then pushed a mug of coffee towards him.

‘You and Janus got any plans together today?’ He asked, leaning against the kitchen island as he sipped the sweet, milky coffee.   
‘He’s taking me back to his parents house this evening to meet his family tomorrow.’   
‘Ooo!’ Roman grinned at Virgil’s slightly nervous look. ‘How much are you dreading this?’  
Virgil chuckled: Roman knew him so well. ‘I didn’t sleep last night because I was so nervous.’  
‘And you’re drinking coffee?’ Roman raised a skeptical eyebrow and Virgil glanced at the dark brown liquid in his mug, then pushed it away across the counter. ‘That’s what I thought. Look, buddy, if you’re that nervous,’ He straightened up and walked over to his flatmate, giving his arm a comforting squeeze. ‘I’ll help you pick out an outfit to wear.’ Roman grinned and gently pinched Virgil’s cheek. ‘You’ll be looking so fabulous that you won’t have to think about your appearance, and you can focus on trying to impress your boyfriend’s family, okay?’ 

Virgil grinned crookedly, his posture relaxing a little at the comfort his friend was giving him. ‘Thanks, Ro. Speaking of plans, are you and Logan doing anything? Like a call or something?’   
‘I don’t know, I mean,’ He leant back against the counter, looking down and bring his lip. ‘We’re in totally different time zones. I’m sure we’ll find a way around it somehow, I’ll text him in a moment because it’s about 2pm in London, so he’ll be up.’ 

Virgil nodded, hearing the sadness and maybe a touch of jealousy in his best friend’s voice. He couldn’t imagine what Roman went through every holiday or special occasion, what with his boyfriend being thousands of miles away in England. They had met online a few years ago and had instantly had a connection, and they could talk to each other for hours at a time. The first time they FaceTimed, Roman had spent the whole evening fussing over himself: changing and re-changing his outfit multiple times, cleaning his teeth three times, and showering twice; Virgil had never seen him so nervous, but it showed just how much Roman cared for Logan. 

Roman scrubbed a hand over his eyes and yawned. ‘I wish I could spend the holidays with him..’  
Virgil hummed in agreement, sipping his coffee and hiding his excitement well; little did Roman know what was in store for him later on. ‘Patton, Janus and Remus are coming over in a bit so you should get properly dressed.’ He nodded to Roman’s sweats with a grin and the other huffed, then stomped back to his room, feigning offence. 

Virgil shook his head fondly at his roommate and set about cleaning up the two mugs, his excitement now showing through with a big grin. God, Roman had no idea what was going to happen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Virge, c’mon, it’s so cold, why do we have to go on a walk?’ Roman groaned, being dragged forward at a faster pace by Patton, who had his arm looped through the crook of Roman’s elbow. Remus, Janus and Virgil, who were walking in front of everybody else shared a look and grinned. Roman noticed this signal and tilted his head in confusion, trying to pick apart what the eye contact meant.   
‘Christmas spirit, prep.’ Virgil chimed back then turned on his heel and grinned, Remus and Janus following suit. ‘Wait here a sec, we have a surprise for you.’

Roman furrowed his eyebrows but did as instructed, staying behind with Patton. He found that his heart was thumping in his chest for no apparent reason, and he was starting to sweat, despite how cold the outside world was. Patton noticed the change in his friend’s demeanour and squeezed his arm reassuringly as Virgil came back around the corner and held both his hands out to Roman. 

‘Close your eyes.’ Roman glanced behind him at Patton, who nodded and smiled encouragingly, then turned his head back to Virgil, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Virgil led him forward a few paces and then stopped, lowering his voice. ‘Open your eyes, prep.’

Roman did so, tilting his head at the emo in front of him, who held his gaze for another second and then stepped back and Roman could see what was in the snow-covered field he was standing in: a his friends at the front, all of them beaming from ear to ear, behind them a crowd of people he recognised from across the college campus and some of his favourite teachers were stood some fifty yards from him. 

He grew even more confused when somebody at the back of the crowd started strumming a guitar and he stood up on his tiptoes, craning his neck to try and see who it was, but to no avail. Whoever was playing the guitar seemed to be singing a familiar Christmas song and Roman could’ve sworn he recognised the beautiful, deep, melodic voice that carried on the wind. 

‘The snow’s coming down,  
I'm watching it fall,  
Lots of people around,  
You said please come home..’ 

Roman raised an eyebrow at the slight change in the lyrics, and the person holding the guitar started to move through the crowd, parting it as they went. Roman still couldn’t see them however as they continued to sing. 

‘They were singing Deck The Halls,   
But wasn’t like Christmas at all  
'Cause I thought about you being here,   
And all the fun we could have this year,  
Pretty lights on the tree,  
I'm watching them shine,  
Knew you should be here with me,  
So baby, I came home.’ 

Whoever they were held the last note and Roman saw someone in the crowd, very close to the front of the large group take the guitar.

A guitar Roman recognised instantly. 

His eyes widened and filled with tears as he pressed his hands to his face, the crowd finally parting to reveal the person who had been singing. 

Logan, who wasn’t one for huge romantic gestures, or singing, or Christmas for that matter, was standing in front of the crowd, grinning like an idiot. 

As soon as he came to his senses, Roman sprinted forwards to meet Logan in the middle of the field, throwing himself at the slightly older, taller man. Logan held him close, picking him up from the ground and spinning him in his arms as Roman sobbed, completely over the moon to finally be in his boyfriend’s arms. Logan set him down on the ground, not letting him go as the crowd started to cheer and applaud and Roman did the most miraculous thing: he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed him hard. Logan kissed him back with equal passion and feeling, pulling away slowly as he drank in Roman’s beautiful features properly for the very first time. 

‘What the hell are you doing here?’ Roman breathed, still trying to pull Logan closer.   
‘I came for you.’ Logan murmured, kissing his forehead. ‘I’m now a student at your university and I’m staying here permanently.’  
Roman’s eyes widened once more and Logan chuckled, bringing Roman in for another kiss as his friends rushed forwards to meet the man who had stolen their friend’s heart. 

It was the best Christmas Roman could’ve ever asked for. A miracle had occurred and he was never going to forget the moment he locked eyes with Logan for the first time. Roman adored him so much, and he made that first Christmas together the most magical day of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the last day! Thank you so much for the support on this series, it’s been so much fun to write.   
> Love y’all!


	25. Day 25 - “Christmas Headcanons” - Intrulogical, Mociet and Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of headcanons about the three ships and how they act on Christmas Day.

• Prinxiety:

\- That morning, Roman was having a whale of a time, singing carols at the top of his lungs which is annoying Logan, but he’s quietened down now.

\- He’s dressed up in a Santa suit, minus the stomach padding but still with the beard though, much to the hilarity of Virgil and Remus. 

\- He isn’t a very good cook so he’s staying out of the kitchen and keeping Virgil company in the living room. 

\- As an annual tradition between the couple, hey’ve settled down on the couch together and are watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. It seems weird to watch a “Halloween” movie at Christmas time, but Roman loves watching Virgil’s face absolutely light up whenever he brings out the DVD. 

\- We stan the Santa Prince-

\- Virgil the biggest fan of Christmas but is still smiling wide as him and Roman watch The Nightmare Before Christmas. 

\- He’s teased Roman relentlessly about his stupid costume but secretly thinks he looks kinda cute in it and he’s a sweet dork for trying so hard to get everybody in the Christmas spirit. 

\- Since he’s a half-decent cook, he’s allowed into the kitchen to help with the raw meat, since Patton won’t touch it, Logan’s in charge of vegetables and Janus is making Yorkshire pudding and taking care of the potatoes. 

\- He’s wearing the sweater Roman and Patton made him and will not take it off, back awAY-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

• Mociet:

\- Yeah, Janus is wearing Patton’s cat hoodie and he doesn’t care, let the snek boi be-

\- He’s making Yorkshire pudding for Patton because he knows it’s his boyfriend’s favourite. 

\- He won’t let go of Patton’s waist no matter how annoying it gets in the cramped kitchen. 

\- He’s kinda cold because it’s winter so whenever Patton gets a moment, he drags his boyfriend out of the kitchen, stands up on his tiptoes and smothers Janus’s face with kisses to get him warm. 

\- Patton absolutely smitten with Janus being in his cat hoodie, like look at his snek in his jumper-

\- He’s having a ball because his whole fam-ILY is together and nobody’s bickering. His kiddos and his boyfriend are all enjoying themselves and it’s so amazing to watch. 

\- He’s stayed in the kitchen for most of the evening cooking a delicious dinner for them all to enjoy with the help of Logan and Janus. Remus eventually coaxes him out to relax for a few moments, taking his place and taking his his jobs, so Patton sits down with Virgil and Roman. 

\- Eventually, he drops off to sleep, exhausted from running about, cooking dinner and making sure everybody is happy and enjoying themselves. The others are tempted to wake him up because they know he’ll be kicking himself when he realises he’s fallen asleep, but instead they let him rest. Virgil takes over Janus’s spot in the kitchen and promises to call them down for dinner when it’s ready as Janus picks up his boyfriend and sinks out to their room so that Patton’s more comfy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

• Intrulogical:

\- Logan is blurting out facts about Christmas like he spat bars in his rap battle against Roman. 

\- Remus finds it adorable, and he lets his boyfriend know about it, making him even more red and out of breath. 

\- Logan has been busy in the kitchen for pretty much the entire night and Remus is getting clingy. It gets to the point that he turns into his octopus form and physically attaches himself to Logan. 

\- Remus is also wearing Logan’s unicorn onesie with the buttons undone and the sight of his bare chest and abs may be driving his boyfriend nuts every time he looks at Remus. 

\- After dinner, they stay for a bit of the movie but eventually they sink into their room. To save Patton’s innocence, they make the excuse that Logan still has one more present for Remus. It wasn’t strictly a lie, he really did have a present of sorts for his boyfriend, but it was better that Patton remains innocent to what the two had planned. 

~ The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!  
> I hope you have had/are having a wonderful day! Thank you all so much for the praise for this series, it’s truly been amazing.  
> I’m going to take a short break from writing starting on the 27th so I’ll see you all next year.   
> Love y’all!

**Author's Note:**

> I may post one of these every day, we’ll see how burnt out I get. Love y’all!


End file.
